Mithros Bazhir
"Wandering souls don't require being dead in order to wander nor be lost. People can accomplish this while still living..." Appearance Mithros is an individual deep brown skin and of a young woman's stature. Almond shaped eyes with a deep charcoal grey gaze are set in a rounded face of slightly raised cheek bones and pale dark brown brows. Her lips always seem to be curled downward in disappointment. Naturally because of her resentment of the situation her and her brothers were in, however they have begun to lighten up into a smile. Above them is set a small, yet slightly wide nose and from the tip of her widow's peak to just below the midesction of her back is her parted, dark colored hair flowing to either side of her head to finish it all off. She stands upright at 5'0, with a soft slouch at the shoulders and completes the look all the way down to the soles of her feet, maintaining her relaxed nature. Toned in muscle, though somewhat lanky, her build shows her nature of being athletic. The clothing she wears is fit for the new life she's taken on. Magnolia is far different from where she came from. It's more temperate, thus the clothes she opts for is a simple blue shirt with sleeves ending at the elbows and grey pants flaring out and gathering at her ankles where work boots adorn her feet. Thick workman's gloves are settled upon her hands, showing clearly the wear they go through when she's engineering. In her ears are small gauges that match the color of her shirt and are changed out according to the color she's wearing for the day and or coordination. Around her waist is a belt which secures pouches she uses to carry her tools around. She doesn't often walk around without them being close by and ready for use. History A town within the eastern lands played host to a number of impoverished people. It once bustled with activity and had wealth to its name, but with war coupled with corruption, the place soon divided between those with wealth and those without. Mithros' family had always been improverished, mostly due to her parents own actions. Her mother was involved in drugs, the consumption of them, that is and her father was always away from home attempting to steal whatever he could get his hands on. He was captured time and again, but there was no use in trying to punish someone who was already capable of doing so on his own. His failures were ridiculed and this transferred to the family as a whole. It was surprising that they had a place to live, but it wasn't much of a home. It was shared with two adults, a young woman and two young boys. Sometime came to pass that there was a considerable amount of stress upon the family, though it was present all the time, there were events that may have caused the pressure to spike dramatically. One evening, as the family was preparing for a meal, it had been discussed minimally and decided within the same timeframe that the brothers would need to leave the home. Soleil and Ishir would need to leave the home. Needless to say, the boys were concerned. They were too young to take care of themselves. The final straw managed to find itself upon Mithros who defended them and stated she'd leave with them. After all, this was not the first time and she'd much rather be with them and endure their safety than to stay around this home and live with misery. Her parents didn't do much to stop her and she as well as her brothers left that same night. Months passed and they didn't find anyplace to stay. They couldn't, really. The ridicule that had been present upon their father's head was carried with them as a result. Anything Mithros dedicated herself to, she couldn't accomplish. Not because she wasnt able to, but because no one would give her the chance to. If anyone had considered, they'd have access to a fairly bright mind. One that enjoyed tinkering with objects, intentionally breaking things apart just to rebuild them again. She showed skill with building structures. Without access to this opportunity, she had to resort to being a thief. The lifestyle was one she hated, but it was necessary for the time being. She didn't want to think she came by it naturally, but that would appear to be the case. She learned how to take note of her surroundings and survive in them fairly well, teaching the same to her brothers on the off chance that they would find themselves in trouble due to her deeds. Breaking into homes or various places wasn't much of a sweat and her instincts kicked in often to protect her. Of course, this wasn't the case all the time. She had plenty of brushes with death and took a number of wounds when she managed to be captured along the way. One particular act of larceny nearly left her for dead as she was beaten and broken. She was assumed dead due to how badly she was attacked and perhaps that was the stroke of luck she needed. As she faded in and out of reality, she began to see spirits wandering around in the streets. Lost souls who never found their way to peace and rest. Many of these were the impoverished who had finally passed away while others were fighters who lost their lives for causes both good and evil. She had developed a sense of the afterlife and for some time she considered that she might just give up, but she couldn't do so leaving behind her brothers with no one to care for them. The thought alone gave her the will to continue on and live. She wasn't certain how much time had passed, but she eventually fell asleep and her pain dwindled. Someone found her. A good samaritan. One with wealth and standing within the town. She didn't think such people existed, but perhaps a life of negativity lead her to believe such things. She didn't smile much these days... While resting in a bed, she couldn't grow comfortable because all she could think about were her brothers out in the village without her to care for them. She stressed, only adding to the pain she endured, but was finally reassured that they were okay. They were found and in the home as well, in separate quarters. She could rest easy knowing that...sort of. The spirits were still a problem. They found their way in and out of this home and for the large part, they left her alone, though it was clear they knew that she was able to see them. It turns out that even those that have been laid to rest can still be 'lost'. Unresolved issues can carry on into death and solving them is the only thing that can truly give them peace. Perhaps it is what lead a spirit to her to request her aid. The one taking care of Mithros and her brothers was this spirit's son and she wished for him to know that he was not at fault for her death. He'd made a concoction that he thought would keep her in her sickness, but as it turns out, her time was simply up. Unable to consider that it was not his medicine that did this to her, he resolved himself to help others to make up for this sin he committed. Mithros would aid in this, if only because she realized the true beauty of family love in that moment before the spirit disappeared. It was at this time that she was able to develop her empathy further and determine intents and feelings behind people by looking at the color of their souls. One thing she knew for certain was that her caregiver was a good person. It took time for her to build up to telling him about his mother's request, after building a rapport with him. She couldn't just dump that on him without first getting to know him. Initially, he didn't want to believe Mithros, but she sounded far too serious for her words not to be true. Besides, when did her eyes begin to glow like that, anyway? He still had trouble taking her words as truth, but confirmation came to him as he slept. The dreams of him killing his mother never met a proper end, but just this once, they did and he had felt relief. Enough to pass tears in his sleep. It couldn't have been a coincidence that this particular dream concluded with Mithros and her brothers arrival, could it? With newfound peace, he'd return to her and thank her for delivering the message. For the longest time he couldn't find it within himself to be forgiven, but now he knew that he could move on and allow himself to experience life guilt-free. As extra thanks for her help, he offered her stay in his home, but she couldn't accept. She'd already overstayed her welcome here. He insisted, however and she consistently refused. She did offer to part with funds to leave this town for good and find a home elsewhere. The man agreed and decided to pay her and her brothers way out as well as granted extra to pay for a small home wherever they managed to settle. The two would keep in contact with one another despite her leaving and finding her way to Magnolia, starting a new life in the process. Though, there was something more tacked on to her offer. She asked that her parents be looked over, though not aided. The man didn't know why she didn't want them to be helped, but he held her to it. Her intentions were vague and with good reason. She wanted to know when they would pass away. In her travels, she'd grown more familiar with her magic and began to understand its function. She could place human souls in whatever objects she desired and control those objects in whatever way she pleased. Ther were no shortage of souls in towns with the exception of open areas where people were few and far between. Rare patches would pop up every so often being old settlements that disappeared with time. Upon arrival in Magnolia, she'd dedicate herself to gaining an education so that she could improve her skills in engineering and learn to gather the information necessary for the task. The brilliance she was unable to prove in her home was now her main asset in her education. It wasn't long before she was able to finish up her learning and dedicate it to ideas she'd conceived in the process. She began to design a mechanism and build it from the ground up. A mechanical wonder that could do many things. She named it Asura, based on the beings it was modeled after and she completed it ahead of schedule. Now all she needed were some souls... A letter she received a few days later indicated that her parents had managed to pass. Her mother finally losing herself to drugs and her father in an unfortunate attempt at thievery that lead to his death. Knowing these things, she decided to leave Magnolia and return home to 'find' them. Their souls, that is. Sometime of searching lead her to them and though they spoke with one another, Mithros was too damaged to allow the issues between them to be resolved. She sealed them away in a container she'd brought with her to carry back to Magnolia. The family would finally be together again and this time, they'd do things the right way. Eventually to be sealed within Asura, they would be tasked to defend and protect, as well as attack while within this mechanism. To be the things that they weren't while alive. This cast a certain darkness over Mithros herself, but she would be able to handle it. The drive and will she had to take care of her brothers combined with the loathing held against her parents made for a combination that she'd use to ignore it in most cases. She felt she'd become judge and executioner. Outside of this, her life has been mostly positive. She's lived an easy going life, continuing to work on engineering as her career path. Having purchased a place to live, she is now able to do everything she couldn't do for herself and her brothers before. The weight of what she did to her parents continues to hang over her head and she can't help but continue to feel the darkness that lingers with it. Abilities Clockwork Soul: Clockwork Soul involves the use of Seith Magic: Human Possession by which human souls are trapped inside of the construct built by the user and are subsequently under the user's will which are then used for various purposes. The construct may have different properties or purposes to serve for different tasks that they may be needed for, offering an extensive range of accessibility and utility for the mage that uses it. The name 'clockwork' indicates the mechanism operating much like an automaton, powered only by the magic that is sent through them from the user herself. If there is no magic from the mage, then the construct will not function. The construct utilized in this style is Asura, a large six armed, armored mechanism that reflects the form of the beings it is named after. With weapons aside from its hands at its disposal, it makes for a great fighting and defensive construct with interchangeable capabilities to include tools in its arsenal. At its center of its chest is a 'heart' of sorts that is typically well guarded by a barred structure that opens and closes. It further guards itself with a set of arms that can be detached if attacked enough. This is only one of different constructs that may be created in the future. *'Iron Knuckle': Asura is a large, armored construct modeled after the very creature it takes its name from. Capable of being both stationary and mobile, it can be quite formidable. With the Iron Knuckle ability, Asura is willed by its user to strike out with its fist to deal a blow to the target or targets. It should be noted that the stronger the will of the user, the more powerful the attack can be. *'Shield Bash': Shield Bash is an ability that doubles as an attack and defense. The defensive portion involves Asura using its arms to block any incoming attacks. Upon finishing, it may follow up with retaliation with a swift strike against the opponent(s) or driving the arms forward in order to push the target and or targets away.